


Хэппи-энд

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на J2 Summer Heat Fest в качестве ответа на фик "Rolodex" by Erynia. Арт -Lone_Star-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хэппи-энд

  


_— Мы пригласили в эфир Джареда Падалеки, еще довольно молодого, но уже известного актера. Скажи, Джаред, тебе не обидно, что картина, в которой ты сыграл главную роль, получила премию Американской киноакадемии только за лучший адаптированный сценарий?  
— Нет, конечно. Я рад, что этот фильм заметили, и чертовски рад за Дженсена, который столько сил вложил в этот сценарий и снял замечательное кино. В следующий раз выиграем больше.

Шоу «Челси Лейтли»

._

*  
Когда два главных задиры начальной школы — Тодд Иммерман и Энди Мастерс — обклеили его шкафчик страницами, выдранными из каталога, в котором он снимался в пижамах, и размалевали их обидными прозвищами, Дженсен подрался с обоими. Для второклассника это было смело, но бесполезно. Фингал он Мастерсу успел поставить, но сам получил в челюсть и вывихнул ногу, поскользнувшись на свежевымытом полу. Потом с ногой пришлось ездить на процедуры к физиотерапевту. У доктора были красивые, мягкие руки и странное имя — Ласло. Дженсен подумал, что неплохо было бы в будущем стать физиотерапевтом, про них ведь не пишут гадостей на шкафчиках. А странное имя у него уже есть. 

*  
Когда родилась Мэг, Джареду было четыре. Джефф сказал, что теперь его, Джареда, перестанут любить родители. У Мэган будет мама, у Джеффа — папа, а у Джареда — никого. Джаред так расстроился, что стал плохо есть. Когда пора было забирать новорожденную и мать из больницы, отец посадил их в машину и, понимающе потрепав его по волосам, остановился у «Данкин Донатс» и купил Джареду его любимых пончиков с шоколадом. Но в больнице мама улыбнулась и обняла его, как раньше, а Джаред прижался к ней и замер, забыв про выпачканные шоколадом пальцы. От мамы пахло… мамой, как и всегда. Несмотря на легкий запах больницы и злое пощипывание в собственном носу, Джаред всё понял. Вернувшись домой, он зажевал сразу дюжину пластинок жвачки и прилепил липкий комок на любимый постер Джеффа с Суперменом. Джефф порвал его, отковыривая присохшую жвачку. Джареду было немного жаль Супермена и совсем не жаль вруна Джеффа.

*  
Когда Дженсена выбрали королем выпускного бала, никто не удивился. И Дженсен тоже. От королевы — Минди-как-её-там — пахло сладкой пудрой и кислым потом. Несильно, поскольку всё пространство вокруг было забито разгоряченными от легкого алкоголя и развязно-шумными от предвкушения близкой свободы подростками, но Дженсен всё равно чувствовал себя неловко, и плотно прижатый локоть девушки прожигал ткань его костюма, как раскаленный скребок для камина. Он представил себе все эти балы в колледже, потом в университете, потом корпоративные праздники… где там? В спортивном клубе, в котором он собирался работать? Нет уж, лучше он уедет в Голливуд. Как ни парадоксально, но там Дженсену не придется притворяться королем, отличником и лучшим спортсменом, там выделяются совсем другими достижениями. А он сможет быть собой — в пределах, конечно, но именно анонимность Голливуда устраивала его больше всего.

*  
Джареду Падалеки говорили, что он вытащил счастливый билет. Сразу после окончания школы попасть на съемки сериала, от которого тысячи домохозяек и девочек всех возрастов будут выпрыгивать из трусов, представляя себя на месте героини, — матери или дочери, неважно — это большая удача. Хотя самому Джареду казалось, что удача — это работа в фильмах с актерами уровня Стива Мартина или Хью Лори, даже если его, Джареда Тристана Падалеки, не упоминали потом в титрах.   
Целоваться с Алексис Джареду не понравилось. От скуки он пытался представить себе, каково будет поцеловаться с Чадом. Бррр, лучше не надо. А вот Майло был бы явно не против. Но Джаред так и не решился. А с тех пор как он познакомился с Дженсеном Эклзом, о Майло Вентимилья даже не вспоминал.

*  
Когда Джаред предложил Дженсену переехать к нему, то представить себе не мог, как изменится его жизнь. Скомканные съемки финала третьего сезона, эмоциональные сложности с Сэнди, большой пустой дом, в который он приходил только спать и кормить собак … Джаред даже не подумал, что надо бы вызвать клининговую службу, прежде чем Дженсен увидит логово снежного человека. Но по Дженсену нельзя было сказать, что он шокирован. Он осторожно прошел мимо холмиков из грязных носков и собачьих игрушек. Сел на диван, сдвинув пачку изжеванных журналов с кроссвордами и телепрограммой. «Чувак, ты отгадываешь кроссворды? Прикольно». Джаред, занятый выпихиванием в кухню Харли, не ответил. «Тогда ты наверняка знаешь, что такое «крах всех надежд» из шести букв?». Джаред с удивлением обернулся: «Не знал, что они печатают ругательства». Дженсен повертел журнал в руках, потом захлопнул его и отложил в сторону.  
— Ну журнал же твой, тебе виднее. А вообще это «фиаско», дурень. А не то, что ты подумал. 

*  
Когда съемки седьмого сезона подошли к концу, уставший Джаред хотел только спать. Даже слово «хиатус» не радовало. Потому что хиатус прочно ассоциировался с конами, пиаром, деланными улыбками и прочими не очень радующими вещами, из которых международные перелеты трижды в неделю были скорее приятным отвлечением.   
— Мне скоро тридцать лет, а я чувствую себя развалиной, — простонал Джаред пасмурным бирмингемским утром.   
— После вчерашнего я тоже немного не в форме. Можно было и не скакать так яростно верхом, а согласиться на старый добрый минет…  
— Ты скучен, Джеклз, — ответил Джаред, выпрастываясь из простыней. — Так что ты мне подаришь на тридцатник? Уже придумал?  
— Конечно. Но это сюрприз.  
— Не-еет, скажи сейчас, — Джаред рухнул на него, пытаясь губами попасть куда надо, но промахнулся, обслюнявив Дженсену ухо. — Иначе я не доживу до завтрака.  
Дженсен поежился, но не отстранился.  
— Доживешь. — Он посмотрел на страдальческую мину в обрамлении пятидневной щетины и сдался. — Ну ладно. Это рыбалка на озере Йохо. В июльскую жару — самое то.  
— О боже, какой извращенец! Но самый классный из всех… — пробормотал Джаред, еще теснее прижимаясь к нему всеми шестью с половиной футами.  
«Черт, а ведь кто-то вспоминал про завтрак», подумал Дженсен и тоже закрыл глаза.

*  
Когда Дженсен предложил не подписывать контракты на девятый сезон, Джаред опешил. Он привык к рутине сериала, а независимых предложений поучаствовать в других проектах давно не было. Агент боялся ему звонить и лишь присылал дежурные смски или сообщения по электронной почте, потому что один раз Джаред уже наорал на него, недовольный отсутствием активности. Это было после того, как он узнал, что сиквел к «Рождественскому коттеджу» собрались снимать без него. Но это было относительно давно, сейчас Джаред был абсолютно спокоен. И всё равно возможное окончание эпохи «Сверхъестественного» душной волной ударило поддых.  
— А что мы будем делать? — хмуро спросил в ответ Джаред.  
— Мы будем снимать свое кино. Можно дебютировать с короткометражкой, так делали все режиссеры.  
— А что мы будем снимать? Про двух стареющих, никому не нужных геев?  
— Необязательно. Хотя вспомни «Горбатую гору». Натуралы снялись в фильме про геев, который снял режиссер-натурал, — и ничего, никто не умер, — проговорил Дженсен и осекся в конце.  
— Хит умер, — тихо сказал Джаред и отвернулся к окну.  
— Ну да, только вовсе не из-за роли или отношения к ней публики!  
— А из-за чего?  
— Из-за того, что остался один. А у тебя есть я…

*  
Когда умер Харли, Сэнди не решилась сразу сообщить об этом Джареду, находившемуся на конвенции в Москве, и он всё узнал из чужого твиттера за десять минут до своей панели. Дженсен держал его, крепко обняв одной рукой и гладя по затылку другой. Никто не знал, что нужно делать, а Дженсен не мог оставить Джареда одного даже на пару минут, чтобы объясниться с организаторами. Спасибо Чаду и Марку, которые сами предложили поменяться с ними панелями. Сочувствие нескольких сотен фанаток и трогало, и напрягало одновременно. Организаторам пришлось принять специальные меры ограничения доступа «к телу», поскольку количество желающих подарить Джареду щенка — живого или плюшевого — росло с каждым часом.  
В тот день Джаред окончательно решился оставить «Сверхъестественное» позади. Такое пристальное внимание, такое погружение совершенно чужих людей в самые нежные тайны его сердца казалось ему немного сверхъестественным, и в не самом хорошем смысле этого слова. Всё-таки в кино по-другому.   
Дженсен, узнав о решении, вздохнул с облегчением. Хоть и понимал, что насчет кино — это тоже иллюзия.

*  
Когда в штате Калифорния узаконили однополые браки, эта новость совпала с известием о том, что Дженсен нашел деньги на фильм. Деньги были неплохие. И короткометражку можно было снять просто замечательную.  
Джаред сидел на полу, поглаживая Икаруса между ушами.  
— Деньги — это неплохо, но нужно еще много чего, нужен сценарий, в первую очередь. Джен, ты знаешь… — он внимательно посмотрел на Эклза, раскуривающего сигарету. Дженсен давно не курил, и это был единственный намек на то, что он тоже нервничает, и ему не всё равно. — Я сыграю с тобой, ради тебя всё, что угодно, но я не могу придумать сценарий, которому поверят толпы зрителей!  
— У нас есть деньги на хороший сценарий! Сколько можно паниковать… Кто мне говорил, что единственное, что мы снимем — это фильм под названием «Хиатус», с ужасами и без хэппи-энда?  
— Я пошутил тогда… И вообще Рузвельт запретил снимать фильмы без хэппи-энда, понял?  
Дженсен поперхнулся дымом.  
— Ну тогда отлично. Пошлем Тэду Касабланке корзину цветов? Роз? Желтых? — и кивнул, не дожидаясь ответа Джареда.  
— Но я так хотел детей…  
— Вообще не вопрос, — с явным облегчением пожал плечами Дженсен. — Женевьев родит тебе детей, хоть сразу двоих. Хочешь? Медицина творит чу-де-са. — Сделав три короткие затяжки, Дженсен с силой затушил окурок о блюдо с остатками фруктов.  
— А почему не Данниль?  
Лучше бы он не спрашивал, честное слово.

*  
Когда для близнецов Падалеки наступило время отправляться в первый класс, Женевьев укатила в Европу на шоппинг, то есть на гастроли. Джаред предложил купить все нужные принадлежности в Интернете — ранцы, тетрадки, фломастеры, контейнеры для бутербродов и прочую детскую ерунду. Дженсен укоризненно посмотрел на него и увез Джо и Джейка в большой торговый центр. Когда, устав от беготни по этажам, они уселись, наконец, в кафе, — детям, конечно, досталось по ведерку мороженого, — Дженсен решил, что можно расслабиться. Но рот Джо нельзя было заткнуть даже фисташковым мороженым. «А пьявда, что, когда мы йодились, то нас хотели назвать Джайедом и Дженсеном?» Нет, блин, Сэмом и Дином. Дженсен ничего не ответил, только подумал, что у Женевьев всегда были туповатые шутки.

*  
 _— Я Эллен Дедженерес, и у нас в гостях актер, режиссер, сценарист и продюсер Дженсен Эклз.  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Добрый вечер, Дженсен. Мне так долго пришлось уговаривать тебя…  
— Прости, Эллен, было много работы…  
— То есть сейчас наконец наступил творческий хиатус?   
— Можно и так сказать. Один проект закончился, второй только готовится к съемкам…  
— Хорошо, тогда расскажи о последнем проекте. Фильм, который наделал шуму на Венецианском кинофестивале и получил еще несколько призов, был про двух братьев, которые… одни против всего мира, так? Ха-ха, очень свежая тема…  
— Понимаю твой сарказм, но для меня эта тема никогда не утратит своей привлекательности.  
— А тебе не кажется, что наступила эра патриархата? Все книги, фильмы… ну, я имею в виду хорошие… они про мужчин. Броманс, инцест, гомоэротические подтексты, всё такое…  
— Напротив, я склоняюсь к тому, что наступил подлинный матриархат. Наши зрители — в основном женщины. Они хотят читать про мужчин, смотреть про них фильмы, сериалы. Мы лишь подчиняемся их запросу.  
Эллен открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но полуулыбка Дженсена — мягкая, чуть ехидная — обезоружила ее.  
— Пожалуй. Надо будет подумать об этом. А твой следующий проект… он тоже про братьев?  
— Не могу сказать, пока не готов сценарий.  
— Но это снова будет совместный проект с Джаредом Падалеки?  
— Конечно. Почему нет?  
— Ну послушай… Все знают, что вы уже несколько лет вместе, вы счастливо женаты, растите детей и это замечательно. Я очень рада за вас, правда. Но это же не означает, что нужно и работать всё время только вдвоём?   
— А мне нравится его… снимать. Снова и снова._

 _Вечернее шоу Эллен Дедженерес  
_

[Happy-]End


End file.
